Chex
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Church falls unconscious while being horrible injured, and when he awakes Tex shows him that she truly was worried about him. *Rated T for swearing*


**Just a random idea.**

* * *

Church forced himself to stand, pushing up against the back wall with all his might, but it was not good enough. He found himself falling to the ground, leaning up against the cold wall behind him. Blood trickling down his nose from the wound on his forehead. His right arm was covered in cuts and was so dirty the blood flowed down it black. His armor had been torn to bits and his helmet lay a few feet away, smashed with a giant hole in the visor. Wyomie did this, that damn bastard. He just liked killing people didn't he?

"Church? Church!" His head fell over on his right shoulder and he saw a black suit of armor run towards him. "Oh my god, what happened?" Tex knelt down next to him and looked him over quickly. At every moment Church winced. Tex lay his arm down and looked at him. Church's breathing started to slow, but he managed to smile at her al little.

"Somethings just happen Tex, and no matter how hard we try we can't stop them. Believe me, I've tried," he told her. Tex chuckled a bit and moved some hair out of his face. Church grabbed the sides of her helmet and twisted, there was a slight hiss and he pulled it off. Red hair fell against her shoulders and her blue eyes looked back at him. "There's my girl." Tex smiled a bit at this. Church's head leaned up against the wall and his eyes shut. Tex panicked.

"Doc! Get your ass over here!"

…

"That's it, just follow the light." The world was fuzzy and the voice that spoke was soft but sounded funny. Church didn't question anything as he followed the light like he was told. It went right, then left, then up, and lastly went down. The light shut off and Church blinked all the dots away. "Well, he seems to be all right. Welcome back Church." Once the dots were gone Church could see Doc. setting a small flashlight down on a table. Someone ran over.

"Church! You're ok, I knew you would be!" Church groaned at the sound of Caboose's unmistakable cheery voice. Doc. walked over and said something to Caboose. Without a moments hesitation Caboose was gone. Church gave Doc. his silent thanks and leaned his head back. How was he alive? Didn't he die? He decided not to ask but just to be happy that he wasn't dead, again. Church sat up and hung his feet off the side of the medical table. He hopped to his feet, his mind flooded with confusion and he held his head.

"Easy there tiger, you don't wanna hurt yourself again. Just take it slow," Doc. said as he steadied him. Church nodded and shrugged Doc. off him. He walked out of the room and was careful to watch his step. With everything being fuzzy he had to be a bit more careful than normal.

"Church? You're ok!" Church stopped and leaned up against a wall and looked over as Tex walked over to him. Even though the world looked funny he could tell that her pace was a bit fast. Church put a hand up to his forehead again. Wait, was his helmet off? Yes, it was. Church shoved that thought away and looked back over at Tex, he smiled a bit.

"Hey, Tex. Yeah, I'm fine. Dizzy, but fine," he told her. Tex smiled a bit, making Church noticed that her helmet was off too. What was going on here? Had everyone gone nuts or something? He shoved the thought aside yet again and held his forehead. "Extremely dizzy." Tex nodded a bit.

"Whoa!" Tex grabbed Church as he fell to the ground and helped him back up to his feet. "I gotchya." Church found it in him to smile at her. Tex turned around and led him back to the medical room. She sat him down on the table. Once his feet were off the ground Church felt much better than he did before. There was a long silence between them. Church should feel lucky, he wasn't an idiot and tell Tex that he still loved her before he died. But yet he also somehow regretted it.

"Tex, I-" Tex looked up as he paused. Church decided against it when he saw her expression and changed it. "Thanks." Tex nodded in understanding, but she also looked almost disappointed. Had she wanted him to say that he loved her? Nah, not in a million years. Church blinked in surprise as Tex's lips crashed against his, her hands resting on the table on either side of him. Church's eyes closed and he kissed Tex back. She smiled against his lips before pulling back. Church stared at her a long moment.

"You're welcome. And don't go getting yourself killed again, ok?" she said. Church nodded with a smirk.

"No promises, it's becoming quite a habit," he joked. Tex lightly stepped on his foot, making him grunt in pain, but silenced that grunt with another kiss. Normally Tex would've smacked him and yelled at him for nearly getting himself killed, but yet she found herself standing here kissing him like a fool. And she didn't give a damn either. She pulled back again.

"Bow chicka bow wow," came Tucker's annoying voice. In an instant Tex unsheathed her pistol and unloaded a round that whizzed right passed his head. Tucker screamed and ran away. Church burst out laughing at the sight, making Tex smile in return.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
